Unexpected Love
by Ling Lei Fang
Summary: Sakura was chosen to be Gaara's bride for Konoha's sake after Pain's invasion.She must forget Sasuke,and help Gaara to feels love.Then,the unexpected feelings came up between them.But,someone evil and a former love will keep them apart.Will they survive
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :**

**Hello everyone! This story is GaaSaku and SasuSaku..**

**I hope you like it. Sorry if there's many wrong spelling or grammar ,.**

**Please read and enjoy…. **

**Tips : If you read this chapter, I suggested you to read while listening two songs : "At The Begining" by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis, and/or "Beauty and The Beast" by Peabo Bryson & Celine Dion. I think it makes a good theme when you read this chapter( that's my opinion, it's up to you , if you wanted to read while listening the two songs like I suggested, or you didn't like to listened the songs while you're reading this chapter , it's okay for me. ^_^v). **

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Naruto… But all the OCs are mine…**

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thought

Unexpected Love

Chapter One

Sakura never thought of married in a young age. She was 17 now. After Pain had invaded Konoha, Suna and Konoha strengthen the alliances. And here she was. On the way to the Kazekage office with Temari beside her. 'Gaara' she thought. It's not that she didn't want to marry him. Besides, he has changed. Not the one who gripped her to death with his sands at Chunnin exams. But, it's feel weird to understand why she accepted the proposal. She could reject that easily, and they could choose another woman. 'Yeah, now I know the reason. It's because I'm getting over Sasuke. And I think it's okay to move on.' She thought.

Temari poked her shoulder. Makes Sakura startled a little.

"Sakura, we'll reached Gaara's office . But before that, I wanna say something to you." She gazed at Sakura with concern over something.

"Y-yes. What is it, Temari?" she asked.

"It's about Gaara. You know , he has changed, right?" Sakura nodded. She continued, "He began feel something he never feel before. It's love." Sakura nodded again. "But, he only feel that to a family. He never loves a woman before. So , please I want you to help him. Don't hurt him, don't let him feel pain in his heart. The past is enough for him to suffered. Please makes him feel loved, and happy forever. Please. If you're still have a feeling for that Sasuke guy, please for once, let it go, even if that's for a while. When you near Gaara. Please.." Temari said while crying. Sakura's eyes widened a bit. But softened. 'Forget Sasuke it is. Yeah , my second missions. But, she must be really love Gaara. He's her youngest brother. She didn't want Gaara to suffered like before.' Sakura closed her eyes. Then opened it again.

"Temari-chan, it was my second missions since I knew that Gaara needs me now. Trust me, I'll make him smile forever , and I'll try my best." She said.

Temari's eyes widened in happy. Then she rushed to Sakura and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, oh thank you! I know you are my friend. No, my bestfriend! That's why I choosed you to marry Gaara." She said as she pulled back.

"Yes, Temari-chan. Now, I think we must hurry. I'm sure, Gaara was waiting us. Too long." They laughed when they imagined Gaara's expressions when he's waiting and getting impatients.

Gaara stood near the window with his arms crossed. Waiting impatiently. Wondering what took them so long. Honestly, he was nervous. Very nervous. He'll meet his bride-to-be. He never loves a woman in his life. And now, he was forced into a marriage. The one thing that made him worried was the woman, no, the girl, since she was 17 (AN: Gaara was 18 in this fanfic), was the one whom he ever hurt. He tried to kill her at theChunnin exams. He didn't want her to afraid of him.

A knock makes him startled. "Come in." He said.

The door opened , revealed Temari , who opened the door. He looked up to her, and scanned the area, searching a sign of pink. Temari noticed this, and waved at the outside of the door to asked someone to followed her come in.

There, stood a girl with pink hair, emerald eyes. Gaara felt he was more nervous than before. He felt like his heart stop to beating.

Emerald meet jade. They stared at each other. Temari was confusing now, then smile, and let them stared 'till she thinks it was enough. She crossed her arms while staring at them.

After five minutes. 'Okay, I thinks it's enough." Temari looks tired. And eventually, she 'coughed' them. They're startled plus blushed and began wondering how long they've been staring at each other.

"Okay, we're here. Gaara, Sakura, the marriage is in two days from now. In two days , is your chances to talking or getting know each other. Because-"

"This marriage must successed. Meaning, you'll have and MUST have at least a children, to proved our strength of alliances." Someone cut off Temari's explanations.

"Kido-sama!" Temari said. He then looked at Sakura. Gaara began felt something in his stomach. Like he didn't like Kido guy.

"It's great to finally meet you , Sakura-san. You're more beautiful than you're in the photo." He said while staring at Sakura in the weird way.

Sakura frowned at this whispered at her, "He's the chief justice of Supreme Court in Suna. Becareful , he's maybe 18 ½ , but, he's so powerful and smart, his strength was more than Gaara's , and his smart brain makes him the highest official of Suna. I'll tell you the story later. Now, try to face him, and try not to makes him VERY angry." Sakura nodded. Then she smiled and at Kido.

"Thank you for the compliment, Kido-sama. And thank you for the explanations." She said politely.

Kido walked towards Sakura. Now, Gaara really didn't like this situations. Gaara walked too, until he's beside Sakura. Kido suddenly hold her hand. Her eyes widened with a little fright. Gaara snatched his hand away from her.

"I believe she's my bride-to-be, not yours, Kido-sama." Gaara said sarcasticly.

Kido chuckled a bit. "You seem very protective over her. I don't know if you ever talk each other before." He said.

Sakura didn't know what to say. He's right. She and Gaara never seem so close before.

"Yes, we've been known each other." Gaara replied. Sakura was surpised at this. Since when…?

Kido frowned. And stay back a little. Then , smiled evily. "So, make sure you have a children then. With Sakura-san. I'll be glad if I know the marriage isn't the forced one." Kido said.

Sakura and Gaara blushed furiously. Temari began to talk , "Kido-sama, I believe in two days , they'll strengthen their relationship. So, you don't have to worry about that." Kido smiled again. That smile makes Sakura felt uncomfortable around him.

"Too bad I'm not the Kazekage. I wish if I am." He said that as he looked at Sakura with a lustful stare. Gaara glared at him. He laughed again before he walked towards the door.

"And I will do anything to find a way for that." He said before he's gone.

Sakura startled and began to worry. But, she's not worried about her future fate. But she's worried about Gaara's safety all of sudden. 'If that chief said he would do anything to become a Kazekage, he would included killed Gaara.' Her worried become to rised. But soon it changes into angry. 'Temari's right. Don't let Gaara hurts. And I don't want to make him hurts.' Sakura thought.

**AN :**

**.so, how's that? Good, or bad?**

**.Do you want the next chapters?.**

**Let me know it by REVIEW. **

**.please REVIEW. **

**And once you review this chapter, don't forget to review the next chapters too. Hehehe.. :p**

**.i'll be waiting your reviews .anyone, anyhow, anytime, anywhere,! **

**.santi lestari. **


	2. About Kido

**AN:**

**.sorry if it tooks so long. I still have a lot of homeworks and tests.**

**.I don't know if this chapter is bad or good.**

**.But, I'm sorry if there's any error in grammar or spelling. Really, I'm not good at English…..**

**.thank you so much for read and review my story.**

**.and thanks also for the anonymous review..**

**.disclaimer :.**

**I do not own Naruto…..**

Unexpected Love

Chapter Two

Sakura can't stop thinking about Gaara. Sure, she wasn't fall in love with Gaara, yet. But she always admiring him. He was so kind to her. He was a good leader of this village. So caring, even though he has a bad past, and ever tried to kill her , she couldn't hate him. But, at the same time, a part of her wouldn't let her fall in love with him. This part of her want her keep Sasuke in her mind. Although yesterday she and Gaara had their eyes locked. But, it was, maybe, just a moment of dumbfounded. And it didn't happen again.

She sighed . Her wedding only in one week. She was nervous. Her days was spent with hospital duties, and a 'date' with Gaara. If he didn't pick her up at the hospital, she would pick him up at the Kazekage tower. She was happy with him. But what makes her confused was why she did NOT fall in love with him yet? Actually, it's worried her. Because, after the wedding is finished, she and Gaara MUST have a child as soon as possible, willingly or not. Thinking of this, fear began to came up. Her first time……she never thought her first time would be with Gaara. It'll be hurt , she thought, because you did it with the person so stranger to you. Yes, he was so mysterious to her.

Suddenly, her mind went to the person she was afraid of, Kido. That horrible person! She thought.

Not even two minutes she was thinking of him, the said person was already behind her.

"Good morning, . So nice to see you again." He said huskily.

Great . Now , I'm in a great danger. She thought.

"Good morning , Kido-sama. Nice to see you too. What are you doing in my office room?" she asked politely, while turning back to see him.

"Actually, I came here to treat you for lunchtime. But, I found you dazed out. What's the matter?" he asked.

"I…no. it doesn't matter anymore." She replied.

"So, you wanna join me?"

Sakura couldn't believe her bad fate this day.

She didn't want to be alone with him. Not after what's Temari's story about this bad guy the first day she was arrived in here.

Flashback

Temari escorted Sakura to the Kazekege's mansion. When they arrived, Temari showed Sakura her room with Gaara.

"Hey, Temari," she began.

"Hmm? What is it Sakura?" she asked.

"You promised to tell me about Kido-sama." She replied.

Temari sighed. "Oh, yeah I'm forget."

"Listen, You're in a great danger right now." Temari said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-what? Why is it? Why me?" she asked.

"He was a strong ninja. At first, he was so kind-hearted handsome man. Ever I like him once. Then , when our father, fourth Kazekage , died. Our village started to panick. There he was, Kido Evildoer (AN : It was his full name. :p), he want to protect our village. So, he becomes the second candidate after Gaara. When Gaara was chosen to be the Kazekage, he went crazy. The fact that he couldn't be a Kazekage, made him so angry, especially with Gaara. Since then, he vowed, he would makes Gaara suffer. When your photo was showed , it's when we discussed about an arrangement marriage, it seems he fall in love with you at the first sight. Ever I heard him mumbled, 'She'll be mine. I wouldn't let Gaara have what's belong to me twice.'" Sakura couldn't believe what she heard from Temari.

"I haven't finished yet. Prepared to widen your eyes later. One day, Gaara meet with a girl. She looks 6, but actually she was 8. She was Gaara's little bestfriend. But , Kido came up. He- he killed the girl right there in front of Gaara. Kido killed her so neat that makes Gaara couldn't tell anyone beside me and Kankuro. He couldn't judge Kido. Sometimes Gaara confronted him, to defeated him, but to no avail. Gaara still wasn't strong enough to kill Kido-sama. So, he always training when his duties off. It was the reason why he was very protective over you." Temari said.

Sakura bent her head down. Not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be a burden." She said sadly.

"No. You're not a burden, Sakura. Since you stepped your feet in Suna, you're our family now." Temari said , reassuring her. "But please, becareful of Kido-sama. If he asked you on a date, willingly or not, it'll be better if you accepted. That's my advise. Goodnight , Sakura."

End of flashback

It shivered her to thinks of Kido. But, she have no choice. Then, she nodded.

"Sure, Kido-sama. But I can't be longer with you, cause I also have a date with my husband." Kido just nodded. Before he added "-to-be-"

"Right. My husband to be. Thanks for corrected it." She smiled sarcasticly.

"Shall we?" he gave her his hand. She felt disgusted. She's like betrayed Gaara for this. 'I have to tell Gaara about this' she thought.

0000 at the restaurant 0000

Sakura really felt uncomfortable with him. He was staring at her lustfully.

"Excuse me, Kido-sama. Something on my face? You were staring at me like you want to eat me alive." She asked. Finally couldn't stand this.

"You are beautiful. I envied Kazekage-sama so much for this." He commented.

'shit. Where was my lucks gone?' she thought. "Thank you. Umm. Oh! I have to go now, Kido-sama. Thanks for the treat . Kazekage-sama must be waiting for me." She get up quickly. But he grabbed her hand and blocking her way. He leaned his head beside her neck, and whispering,

"Don't you dare avoiding me like that again. Or else, something bad will happened to your beloved Kazekage." Her eyes widened at this.

"Y-You say something, K-Kido-sama?" she pretended not to hear.

"Of course you can go, Sakura-san. He must be waiting for you." He said 'politely'.

After he said that, she bowed her head and run as fast as she could.

**.sorry if it's bad, and short. **

**.don't forget to review!.**

**.santi lestari.**


	3. Moment

**AN :**

**.hello ,everyone !! ^^v**

**.sorry for the very lated update! .i'm very sorry..**

**.i've been so busy this lately ..VERY busy..**

**.dancing practice,singing, now preparing for badminton tournament! .hhehe..**

**.also the exam, of course..with the tasks.**

**.hmmm,I'm not sure about this chapter..**

**.but believe me, I've tried hard !.hahaha :D**

**.sorry for the grammar mistakes or spelling or something like that .**

**.again,I wanna tell u that I'm still a student, I still need some lessons in English..and, also , I'm just an ordinary , the only one who's perfect is GOD ..**

**.ok,here is the next chapter ………….**

………………………**..**

**.i don't own Naruto ^^v**

………………………**..**

Unexpected Love

Chapter 3

Sakura arrived at the kazekage tower in sweat .She really ran so fast,without rest.

Well, the restaurant is so far to reach the kazekage tower.

She quickly knocked the door of Gaara's room. After heard "come in" from the inside,she rushed to enter his room.

Gaara was startled to find Sakura's expression right now.

"What happened ?" He asked.

Sakura still offered a drink to ,after she gain a strength ,she began to look at Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama,before I explain this,i wanna apologize to you first" She said.

Gaara was confused,of course.

"Why you have to apologize, Sakura?"

"Oh, I felt like I'm betraying you." She answered.

"Huh?I don't understand?"

"Well,kazekage-sama. Today, I was having a lunch with Kido-sama.I really wanna avoid him,but he said if I avoided him, he'll do something bad to ,if I always accept him into a date,that means I'm betraying you,kazekage-sama." She explained.

Gaara was silent at first.

He closed his eyes.

"Well,first of all, please call me Gaara,'ll be my wife,and I don't want a formalities in our next relationship"

Sakura bent her head at ,

"Oh,okay,Gaara."

"Good" He said.

He continued ,

"Sakura,about Kido.I always think of don't have to worry about safety is my priority."

"What?Gaara,I-"

"Look,we're gonna you are in danger.I will protect you." He ,soon he continued, "Sakura,I know,we're just met,and I don't really know you , you know that I'm not as talkative as ,give me a chance to be ready in our new relationship first,than to think about ,I promise to you,I'll train hard to defeat him."

She was speechless never thought that Gaara will saying something in long used to know Gaara in short words that makes her thinks Gaara must pay a money to every single words.

Eventually,she nodded.

"Yes, you"

He shook his head. "No.I'm the one who should thank you"

She smiled and nodded.

"If Kido asked you to join him a me first." He demanded.

"Yes,Gaara.I will" she replied.

Oooooooooooooooo

Kido was in a deep seems for him, that Sakura is hard to get.

"How could she?!" This thought make him feel .

"I must do something about it."

Many evil plan come up in his ,he smiled evilly.

"Oh, you just met me now, and I'll make sure you cant escape from me again,Sakura-chan…….."

Ooooooooooooooo

Sakura really cant see her luck today..It seems all going away from her..

It just ,in the lunchtime, she went with the most horrible person in the when she feels happy,because Gaara began to speak long,then she feels down Gaara now more silent.

Oh,here I thought whom I was speaking to, back in earlier?was I speaking with Gaara number two?Ohh,this make me cant believe his words earlier. She thought.

They are on the way to kazekage mansion right since from kazekage tower,Gaara didn't say anything to her.

Finally ,she decided to speak first.

"Gaara." She called him.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Uhm,hey,why don't you join me having lunch tomorrow?I think it's better if I have an appointment with you first,than must facing Kido-sama to ask me." She said to the point.

At first ,Gaara's eyes widen a then,it softened.

"Sure." He answered.

She pouted. "Hey,only,'sure'?"

He sweated. "Uh,I don't know what to say anymore." He continued "But,Sakura,we still have 6 days."

Sakura was confused,then asked, "6 days?You mean,before our wedding?"

" don't we try to know each other in 6 days." He replied.

Now, Sakura's turn to widen her soon,she got the point.

"Oh! I know what you mean. Maybe in 6 days,uhh,who knows,well,maybe we can be fall in love with each other !am I right??" Sakura said.

Gaara blushed in he laughed.

"Well,Gaara,you are very cute when you were blushed!"

This make him sweated again,but still blushed.

"B-be quiet" he said.

" was embarrassed!.Haha"

Then, they are laughing , not for so long,okay.

Together,hand-in-hand, they are walking together in happiness.

Hmm,.i think , try to be fall in love with someone else will not be that bad. Sakura thought..

**.oh my God!. I'm so sorry if this really bad bad bad bad… 0**

**.and sorry if this chapter is very short.**

**.i've tried hard. And, u know, I'm not in the mood right now.. feeling broken heart becuz of making a 'fall in love' story in my situation right now,will not … :p**

**.yeah,making a 'fall in love' story, when the writer herself in a broken heart..hmmm,,,that would be worst!.hahahaha :D**

**.ok , don't forget to review !**

**.cuz,like I said before,once u read my stories,especially u already review it,then, the next one, don't forget to review also! ^^v**

**.if u wanna ask me anything,just send me a PM ,okay!**

**.c u next time! ******

**.santi lestari.**


End file.
